The vampire family: BiBi
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Secretos, Intrigas, Envidias, Celos, ansias de poder, Codicia, seres sobrenaturales, sexo, lujuria, amor, decepción, dolor... todo esto y mas descubrirás en esta historia paranormal donde la pareja protagonista sera MakiKoto, la historia contara con las sub - unidades: Printemps, BiBi y Lilly White
1. Chapter 1

_The vampire family: BiBi_

 **Territorio estadounidense de Nueva Orleans año 1700**

Eran las 2:00 am en lo que aún era una colonia de inglesa ya que el imperio británico había colonizado el territorio que años después seria conocido como "Estados Unidos de America", en un pequeño muelle en medio de un pantano un barco se acercaba hasta arribar a la orilla del lugar.

El vigilante saldría con una antorcha para verificar de quien se trataba, pero en la cubierta del barco no se veía nada, todo estaba cubierto en una neblina que volvía tétrico los alrededores, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba un poco aquel cielo oscuro con algunas nubes. Una pequeña ventisca resoplaría haciendo que aquel pobre hombre sintiera un poco de medio porque en esos tiempos la gente era demasiado creyente en historias y leyendas de ámbito paranormal, la cacería de brujas por la inquisición, las historias crecientes de que entre los nativos había quienes podían convertirse en monstruos con garras afiladas, dientes, con aspecto canino asustaba a las personas en las colonias e inclusive de personas que las noches cazaban personas para arrebatarles la sangre y de paso su fuerza vital dejando extrañas muertes por doquier.

Por desgracia para los seres humanos todas estas leyendas e historias eran ciertas, licántropos, vampiros y brujas eran muy reales, en esa noche una pequeña familia arribaría en ese barco: 3 jóvenes vampiras hijas de una vampira caza vampiros: Nishikino. Estas 3 aun jóvenes chicas tenían por nombres Maki Nishikino, Eli Ayase, Nico Yazawa y aunque estas últimas no llevaban el mismo apellido de la pelirroja de ojos violetas, su madre se había encargado de convertirlas ya que eran huérfana, su maldición tendría 300 años de antigüedad pero dicha maldición había dejado estragos en gran parte de Europa y Asia haciendo enfadar a su progenitora que durante los últimos 100 años estaría persiguiéndolas por todo el mundo para reparar lo que ella consideraba su peor error y aún más porque la menor de ellas Maki no era hija legitima del esposo de su madre si no era la hija de un licántropo el cual en una noche de placer sucumbió ante su lascivia, ante sus deseos más oscuros siendo ella el fruto prohibido de su acto carnal, ni vampira, ni licántropo… era algo mucho peor que eso: "Un hibrido" doblemente letal y peligrosa.

El hombre poco a poco con duda y cierto miedo se acercó al barco para ver en el interior de este pero segundos antes de poner un pie en este escucho un sonido a su espalda volteando con su antorcha para toparse con una rubia de ojos azules con un vestido elegante blanco con azul que dejaba ver un escote prominente luciendo llamativa ante la mirada asombrada del contrario.

Disculpe buen hombre…. pero no somos de aquí, mis hermanas y yo queremos saber si usted conoce algún lugar donde podamos quedarnos, descansar y comer... — Sonreía la rubia quien con sutileza acaricio la mejilla del hombre quedando hipnotizado por su belleza.

Sobre todo, comer… muero de hambre… — Decía una pelinegra de ojos carmesí como la sangre, con 2 coletas amarradas en su cabello sentada en la orilla de la baranda de madera lateral del barco teniendo un vestido rosado igual de elegante que el de la rubia.

Nico… solamente piensas en comer… algún día vas a engordar… bueno quizás te ayude a que te crezcan pechos… — Decía pelirroja de ojos violetas quien estaba parada en la cima del mástil del barco con un vestido negro cruzada de brazos con una mirada seria y fría.

El hombre anonadado no supo que decir, tartamudeaba y no daba ideas claras a lo que querían las chicas hasta el grado de desesperar a la pequeña Nico que de un momento a otro apareció frente a ese hombre jalándole el brazo para inclinarla hacia ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos usando su hipnosis vampírica para ordenarle que se quedara quieto, no hiciera ningún ruido. Habiendo logrado su objetivo el semblante de Nico cambio a abriendo la boca mostrando unos colmillos en su boca propinando una violenta mordida en la yugular de su víctima mientras bebía su sangre como todo un animal salvaje manchando su hermoso vestido en el proceso haciendo que perdiera fuerza su presa al grado de matarla ya que había consumido hasta la última gota de sangre de su corriente sanguínea dejando un cuerpo sin vida como su ansia saciada.

Limpiándose la sangre con la mano, lamio sus dedos quitando hasta la última gota volteando hacia sus hermanas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de manera angelical como si no hubiera roto un plato ganándose un suspiro decepcionado de la rubia que era la más centrada y la más disciplinada de las 3, por otro lado, Maki se portaba indiferente porque estaba acostumbrada a la actitud tan liberal de su hermana mayor.

Al parecer nunca vas a cambiar Nico… — La mayor de las 3 lentamente se adentraba hacia el bosque en medio de ese ambiente neblinoso mirando de reojo a sus hermanas quienes lentamente le comenzaron a seguir. — Pero bueno supongo que en la colonia cercana encontraremos algo de comida, un hogar donde vivir, buscando una nueva forma de vida porque muy en el fondo querían tener una vida más humana.

Espero que nuestra madre no nos persiga hasta este continente — Volvía nuevamente a hablar Nico quien se mostraba algo triste porque estaba cansada de huir de su madre, buscaba enamorarse, tener una familia, poder tener hijos… un sueño que estaba lejano a suceder.

Nico… Eli… Esta vez no debemos dar ningún indicio de nuestra estadía en este lugar, nuestra madre jamás nos habrá de encontrar aquí si nos mantenemos bajo perfil y convivimos con los humanos sin matarlos a sangre fría — Maki aunque era la más pequeña de ellas, estaba consciente de que debían hacer eso, pero había un problema, era la más volátil de las 3, la más violente y con peor instinto asesino.

Con el paso de los años ellas 3 fundaron la ciudad de Nueva Orleans, vivieron en armonía durante un poco más de 100 años, se habían proclamado dueñas de la ciudad ganándose el respeto, el afecto de algunos, pero igualmente el odio y la envida de otros ya que al tener tanto poder siempre hubo quienes quisieran hacerles la vida imposible. Siendo Maki quien tomaría las medidas más drásticas de las 3, asesinando a todo aquel que quisiera pasar por sobre su autoridad, engañando y tendiendo trampas a otros vampiros que había en la ciudad de familias poderosas, incluso usaba aquelarres de brujas para evitar que se metieran con su familia, calculadora y una artista siniestra ella misma se había proclamado con el paso del tiempo la reina absoluta de Nueva Orleans haciendo su voluntad a diestra y siniestra.

Esta situación hizo que la Eli siempre la sacara de la mayoría de sus problemas, sentía la responsabilidad de hacerlo, aunque estaba cansándose de ello, Nico era ajena a eso… porque solamente se metía si las cosas estaban en estado crítico o simplemente les podría sacar provecho.

Esa calma aparente termino cuando por azares del destino su madre las encontró, causando un gran destrozo en el centro de la ciudad en el año 1929, cuando en un teatro masacro a más de 1000 personas, encerrándolas y quemando el edificio hasta sus cimientos, persiguiendo a sus hijas hasta que ellas tuvieron que dejar su ciudad por otros 70 años aproximadamente dejando a una aprendiz de la pelirroja a cargo para que la reconstruyera y la hiciera florecer como ellas lo hicieron en un principio. Así sucedería, pero Tsubasa Kira, una chica castaña de cabello corto, ojos color esmeralda seguiría los mismos pasos de su maestra embriagándose de poder haciendo de ese lugar un reino prospero, pero dictatorial porque los vampiros eran los únicos que tenían la libertad de hacer lo que les diera la gana. No era lo mismo con los licántropos y brujas, a los primeros los exilio hacia los bosques y pantanos obligándolos a vivir en aislamiento, a las segundas las tenia controladas y vigiladas, no podían hacer magia sin su permiso, para quienes rompieran esa regla eran ejecutadas en público infringiendo miedo en los distintos aquelarres de la ciudad.

Hasta que un día por asares del destino la familia regresaría a casa, para descubrir grandes cambios que no le agradarían a quien aún se consideraba regente y la razón de su regreso era porque a sus oídos llego información sobre una profecía que pondría en peligro a las 3 razas: vampiros, brujas y licántropos e incluso a los humanos que vivían en la ciudad. El descubrir de que se trataba solamente sería el comienzo de una serie de acontecimientos donde habría guerra, envidias, celos, codicia y ansias de poder convirtiéndose esa ciudad en el campo de batalla, los humanos serian la carnada de los seres sobrenaturales que estaban entre ellos.

 **Nueva Orleans en la actualidad**

Era una mañana radiante y con un cielo azul en aquella ciudad que se había ganado el sobrenombre de "la cuna de lo paranormal" por los mitos y leyendas que estaban arraigados a su historia, en un pequeño café "GG's Dine-O-Rama" se encontraba Maki quien vestía con una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones ajustados del mismo color y material con unas botas largas negras y una blusa con la frase "Cutie Panther" en ella tomando una taza de café mientras frente a ella estaba sentada una chica de cabellos lilas amarrado en 2 coletas con ojos esmeraldas mientras colocaba unas cartas del tarot frente a ella, aparentemente leyendo su futuro.

Y bien… ¿Nozomi? de que se trata esa profecía… "que pondría en peligro" a mi familia y podría desatar un desastre en para las 3 razas — Con arrogancia tomaba una taza de café la pelirroja atenta ante lo que pudiera decir la bruja del aquelarre "Lilly White".

No te desesperes Maki… puede que tu futuro... y el de tu familia corra peligro… deberías estar más serena, la paciencia es una virtud— Tomando sus cartas comenzó a sacar los arcanos de la emperatriz, el diablo y la muerte — Maki…. no tengo buenas noticias…. —

Déjate de rodeos y habla mujer… — Se comenzaba a molestar por tanto misterio, cruzándose de brazos recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

La bruja de la nada entro en trance, comenzó a tener visiones del futuro de la pelirroja en las cuales había sangre, muerte, destrucción a su paso, pero también había un embarazo, un bebe que corría peligro y a una chica la cual debía proteger, misma que sería causa de muchas intrigas, envidias, celos y disputas tanto personales como familiares, que podrían llevar a la aniquilación de su línea familiar. En el momento que volvía en sí pudo ver esos ojos violetas fijos en ella seria y esperando una explicación más concreta de ella, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, aunque no pareciera, Nozomi si no aclaraba sus dudas podría degollarla y usar su sangre para hacer sus pinturas. Aclarándose la voz correría el riesgo de decirle la verdad a Maki porque sabía que no reaccionaria bien ante ello, la paciencia jamás había sido su mejor virtud.

Maki… dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con una chica? — Sabía perfectamente lo casanova que era con las mujeres, si la descripción coincidía con la chica de su visión debía entonces buscarla y protegerla.

Fue hace unos meses en un pueblo llamado Mystic Falls, era un licántropo, cabello castaño tez morena y ojos color miel… debo decir que, aunque era muy dulce, en la cama era toda una fiera… ¿porque? — Se acercaba ella apoyando los brazos en la mesa sonriendo de momento, pero volviendo a su intimidante seriedad.

Búscala… Ella es la clave para evitar que se cumpla la profecía… — Guardaba sus cartas lentamente para levantarse lentamente, pero la otra le agarro el brazo con fuerza lastimándola.

¿Por qué debería buscar a Kotori? Ni siquiera sé dónde está… solo fue una noche de placer y ya— Declaraba firme y sombría tensando a la joven bruja que se soltó del agarre para emprender la retirada

Porque ella te dará algo lo cual deberás proteger con tu vida, una manzana de la discordia que pondría en peligro a todos… evita que los demás aquelarres o los vampiros de Tsubasa la descubran o la encuentren —

Sin más dejo a una confundida y un poco enfadada hibrido quien también se retiraría de ahí para volver a la pequeña mansión en la que vivió hace años atrás, por el momento ella era la única que había llegado a la ciudad o eso pensaba. Si ya de por si enterarse que había una nueva reina le hacía hervir la sangre porque se sentía robada y ultrajada, ahora saber que debía buscar a una licántropo, protegerla a toda costa de todos era algo que le enfadar más. Nunca pensó que el volver a "casa" sería algo realmente complicado, su teléfono comenzó a sonar con una melodía "Trouble Busters" la cual ella compuso porque ella junto a sus hermanas se habían convertido en artistas, en el famoso trio BiBi, contestando la llamada escucho la voz de Eli quien sonaba intrigada y con cierta preocupación.

Maki… debemos hablar, búscame en el cementerio esta noche —

¿Sobre la profecía supongo? Sabes… esa bruja Nozomi Toujo.. me dijo unas cosas que son descabelladas… que tendría que buscar a Kotori y protegerla de todos, pero quien sabe dónde carajos debe estar… —

Coincidencias de la vida… mientras iba camino a nuestro hogar la encontré y creo que es necesario que sepas de los labios de ella lo que tiene que decirte —

Espera… Eli… —

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque su hermana mayor colgó el teléfono sin más, dejando con más dudas y molestia a Maki, mataría el tiempo recorriendo la ciudad visitando antiguos lugares que le traerían recuerdos viendo como vampiros, humanos y brujas convivían tranquilamente pero podía olfatear, notar el miedo que existía entre las brujas e humanos, los vampiros se habían apoderado por completo de la ciudad imponiendo sus reglas a placer, vio como algunos de los suyos golpeaban a brujas que no habían hecho nada mala, destrozaban sus puestos, amenazándolas con matarlas si no cumplían las reglas de Tsubasa. Por otro lado, en callejones y lugares oscuros era testigo de cómo otros se alimentaban de personas inocentes dejándolas moribundas ya que otra regla que había impuesto "la reina" era que podían alimentarse de ellos sin matarlos para evitar sospechas.

El día paso con normalidad, siendo las 10:00 pm se dirigía al cementerio Saint Louis, al este de la ciudad abriendo las puertas con brutalidad de una patada caminando entre las tumbas se desplazó a una gran velocidad llegando a un mausoleo donde afuera estaba su hermana mayor recargada mientras estaba mirando el cielo con su celular en la mano vestía un traje ajustado de cuerpo completo con varios adornos de oro puro en el pecho, anillos y cadenas, un sombrero de vaquero con los mismos adornos con unos tacones altos negros, volteando hacia ella cruzándose las miradas celeste y violeta por varios segundos hasta que rompió el silencio la mayor.

Tan llamativa como siempre ¿No Maki? — Sonrió de medio labio acercándose a ella a paso lento.

Basta de rodeos Eli, ¿Dónde esta Kotori? — Impulsiva e impaciente era la respuesta de la pelirroja

Sígueme… —

Adentrándose al mausoleo estaba iluminado con velas y en el fondo estaba ella, la chica de cabello grisáceo largo vestida con vestido azul con la falda arriba de las rodillas, tacones elegantes y un suéter blanco quien estaba cabizbaja y absorta en sus pensamientos saliendo de ellos cuando vio a Maki acercarse detrás de su hermana mayor abriendo los ojos de par en par, con su corazón vuelto un manojo de nervios y a mil por ahora, se sentía impaciente, feliz y posiblemente lo más peligroso enamorada de la pelirroja. Situación que la pondría en grave peligro porque Maki… bueno ella jamás aceptaría sus sentimientos, es una casanova y nunca ha sentido amor por ninguna mujer, para ella todas son un simple pasatiempo, un aperitivo, una distracción y entretenimiento.

Punzadas sentía muy en su interior aquella licántropo quien no sabía cómo confesarle ese secreto que era mortal y seria causa de muchos problemas para ella, para su familia.

Maki… Lo que Kotori tiene que decirte es muy importante… te pido por lo que más quieras… no reacciones de manera impulsiva, su vida corre mucho peligro… más bien sus vidas corren peligro… — Se hacia un lado para que ambas chicas hablaran con tranquilidad.

Bien… Bien… hare el intento… Ok, Kotori ¿Qué pasa? sácame de mis dudas por favor… — Sonaba lo más tranquila posible, pero era solo cuestión de segundos para que estallara

Maki… bueno… yo… yo….yo…. — Esta intimidada, nerviosa y asustada, esa mirada penetrante y porte intimidante de la pelirroja no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

Habla de una vez…. por favor…. Kotori… — Alzaba la voz ligeramente chasqueando los dientes

Estoy embarazada… Espero un hijo tuyo Maki…. — Bajaba la mirada, sintiendo pánico ante la próxima reacción de la madre de su hijo en su interior, se tomaría involuntariamente el vientre.

Después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo, el semblante de la pelirroja estaba tornándose completamente furioso e irreconocible cerrando los puños con fuerza comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro para asimilar lo que había dicho la licántropo peligris, simplemente era imposible que estuviera embarazada, eran 2 chicas… era algo imposible de suceder… no era lógico que pudiera estar embarazada, pero en medio de su estado de negación olvidaba que ella tenía genes lobo en su ser y que la había mordido mientras tenían intimidad siendo esta la manera en la cual sus genes pudieron procrear un nuevo fruto en su interior. Lo más peligroso de esa situación era saber que era ese bebe, ¿Vampiro?, ¿Licántropo?, ¿Hibrido? esa pregunta estaba taladrando su mente no soportándolo más gritándole con clara molestia.

¡Debe ser una maldita broma! —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí les traigo esta nueva historia sobrenatural basándome en los mitos y leyendas de Nueva Orleans jejeje cualquier conciendencia con otra cosa es mera casualidad espero sea de su agrado, a ver que resulta del KotoMaki jajaja ¿Quién será la tachi y quien la sumisa? ay se los dejo de tarea, nos vemos en otra actualización.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The vampire family: BiBi_

El grito de la pelirroja hizo un eco sonoro en aquel mausoleo mientras la rubia y la peli gris miraron con los ojos abiertos la reacción de Maki, mostraba una enorme paranoia, confusión, molestia, estaba vuelta completamente loca divagando en sus pensamientos hablando cosas que eran carentes de todo sentido común, dando vueltas de un lado a otro en ese espacio pequeño mientras su hermana y la embarazada licántropo le observaban con sumo detenimiento sin saber que decir o que hacer ya que cualquier cosas en su estado podría tomarlo a mal claramente. Pero de un momento a otro la hibrido salió del lugar rápidamente perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche mientras Eli soltaba un suspiro pesado, Kotori estaba desconsolada porque a pesar de que su clan licántropo Printemps le había advertido claramente que el buscar a la madre de su bebe para que le ayudara o simplemente le protegiera de los enemigos de esta última era una muy estúpida idea, el amor que sentía por ella en lo más profundo de su corazón le hizo tener el valor y la voluntad de hacerlo, aceptando que había sido una muy mala idea.

Tomando su vientre Kotori lo miro con un semblante nostálgico, el menos culpable de todo esto era ese pequeño retoño que crecía en su interior y si debía cuidarlo sola así lo haría, sería una madre y padre para el pero hasta ese momento ella no se rendiría hasta hacerle entender a Maki que ella a pesar de su mala fama, a pesar de lo peligrosa que pueda ser, a pesar de la cantidad de muertes que ha dejado por todo el mundo… para ella solamente era una chica incomprendida que buscaba un lugar en el mundo en cual sentirse segura, sentirse aceptada, un lugar que pudiera llamar "hogar".

No voy a rendirme… Maki… no voy a permitir que le hagan daño a mi bebe, luchare porque me ames… y si fallo… lo hare sola…. — Decía sin darse cuenta de que Eli aún estaba ahí, la rubia se sentaría a su lado mirándole con detenimiento.

¿Tu realmente la amas?.. Kotori…— el mirar celeste de Eli era pacífico y sereno tomando la mano de Kotori quien reacciono al instante.

A pesar de la líder de mi manada Honoka…. diga que Maki es un monstruo, sediento de sangre, un ser despreciable… yo creo que existe bondad en el fondo de esa coraza fría — Con nostalgia miraba hacia la entrada del mausoleo como si esperara que ella regresara.

Siendo así, entonces dale tiempo… ella necesita asimilar todo esto, yo por mi parte tratare de hacerla reaccionar te lo aseguro — Eli sonrió tranquilamente comenzando a salir del lugar para dejar a la joven embarazada tranquila en ese lugar, no había riesgo de que las brujas o vampiros la encontraran en ese abandonado lugar.

En otra parte de la ciudad en una banca, en un parque que apenas era transitado por algunas personas estaba aún aturdida la progenitora del bebe de Kotori con la mirada cabizbaja apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas tratando de entender cómo fue que paso, le daba tantas y tantas vueltas al asunto que decidió recordar cada detalle del momento en que pudo haber surgido eso: aquella noche de pasión unos meses atrás en un pequeño pueblo llamado Mystic Falls.

 _Flash back hace 5 meses atrás – Mystic Falls 8:00 pm_

 _ **Casa de verano de Maki**_

 _Maki se encontraba en un pequeño despacho, mientras estaba en su despacho donde tenía un piano y algunas pinturas, además de unas fotografías en las paredes de varias ciudades alrededor el mundo, sentada en frente del piano comenzó a tocarlo entonando una bella melodía un poco melancólica, triste, nostálgica en la cual plasmaba cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo no se dio cuenta que una de sus invitadas de esa noche ya que afuera de la casa estaba ocurriendo una fiesta que tenía un solo fin, atraer a las hermanas Fumiko y Hideko para que le sirvieran en bandeja de plata a Mika una dopelganger que era la clave para poder romper su maldición de hibrido. Quería romper todo lazo con su lado licántropo, pero solamente con un ritual en el cual debía sacrificar a 12 brujas, 12 humanos, 12 vampiros y el dopelganger aquella maldición quedaría destruida por completo._

 _Ya había matado a las brujas, humanos y masacrado a vampiros que estaban de lado de esas 2 hermanas, lo único que faltaba era la última pieza esperando que esa noche poder terminar aquel ritual místico, pero no todo fue así ya que por azares del destino su invitada influiría no directamente en que las dejara en paz que debía aceptar ese lado de ella. La manera en que sucedió fue de lo más inusual._

 _Es una triste melodía… Maki…. — La peli gris estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta del despacho de la otra mirándola con una copa de vino en mano, vistiendo un hermoso vestido color esmeralda escotado y abierto de la falda dejando ver una pierna, además de que una V se formaba en la parte de atrás dejando a la vista su dorso._

 _¿Acaso me criticaras como Nico y Eli… pequeña lobita?... — se volteo hacia aun sentando en su lugar cruzándose de brazos mirándole con ironía. Ella vestía con su ropa habitual como toda una chica rebelde con pantalones y chamarra de cuero, botas de tacones y una blusa con una rosa en el pecho._

 _Dime Maki… ¿Es tan importante liberarte de tu maldición licántropo?, ¿Qué te molesta de ello? — Se acercó con paso seductor hacia ella sentándose en sus piernas mientras cruzaba las suyas, regalándole una dulce sonrisa._

 _Maki quedo desconcertada por el acercamiento de Kotori, era una situación peligrosa porque a su vista era sumamente hermosa pero no tenía tiempo de banalidades y juegos, debía lidiar con esas 2 hermanas primero para poder terminar su tarea personal. Pero "la lobita" como le decía ella estaba demasiado cerca y su elegante, seductora, llamativa vestimenta la estaban sacando de concentración tomando sus caderas por mera inercia con ambas manos sonriendo de manera picara._

 _Cariño… no sabes lo que es ser perseguida por más de 500 años por una vampira que caza vampiros… con una estaca de roble negro en sus manos que ella misma hechizo para matarnos a mí y a mis hermanas— Lentamente se acercó hacia ella estando a solo centímetros de hacer contacto sus labios con los suyos susurrando de manera hipnotizante — De verdad quisiera divertirme contigo… preciosa, pero tengo trabajo que hacer… —_

 _Maki… dime ¿Yo te parezco un monstruo? solo por ser lo que soy… — lentamente se paró y estando delante de ella, pasando sus manos hacia atrás desabrocho ese vestido dejándolo caer al suelo manteniendo ese mirar seductor, mostrando la perfección de su cuerpo a flor de piel. Cada curva, cada centímetro, cada parte de ella eran una obra maestra a lo que la pelirroja ya no pudo contener esos instintos de llevársela a la cama y hacerla suya esa noche desconociendo que a futuro traería consecuencias._

 _De golpe se le aventó encima arrinconándola contra una pared mientras tomaba su perfecta cintura torneada con ambas manos subiéndolas por su vientre, llegando a sus pechos deslizando las yemas de los dedos sobre sus pezones, sobre esa circunferencia, suavidad que eran como un camino directo a la perdición. Apegándose hacia ella podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerarse, su respiración estaba a tope intercambiando sus miradas por un momento subiría sus manos hacia su rostro tocando la tersa piel de sus mejillas pasando algunos segundos para entregarle un beso apasionado que desbordaría una gran cantidad de éxtasis. Kotori embriagada de lujuria comenzó a quitarle con desesperación la chaqueta de cuero mientras la otra le ayudaba aventando la prenda a donde fuera continuando con los besos frenéticos, esas caricias que claramente clamaban locura, frenesí y erotismo. Tomando sus manos Maki las levanto en posición vertical demostrando completa dominación sin recibir algún tipo de resistencia por la otra chica que simplemente se dejaba llevar por el momento._

 _Rápidamente ambos cuerpos se unieron completamente besándose con pasión, incrementándose la temperatura corporal de sus cuerpos que estaban cediendo ante el placer para casi de manera instantánea aparecer en la cama, la pelirroja encima de la peligris sentada sobre su cintura mientras se quitaba la blusa y el brasier para continuar con la posesiva sesión de besos y caricias pero esta vez Maki besaría su cuello con una demencia inimaginable, con un instinto animal insaciable y puro demostrando lo bestia que podría ser en la cama provocando que gemidos salieran de los labios de Kotori que enterraba las uñas en la espalda de la otra dejándole marcas al mover sus dedos de arriba abajo._

 _En el clímax del momento ambas terminaron desnudas en la cama mientras en una posición de tijera se movían estimulando sus labios vaginales, así como sus clítoris dándose placer mutuamente liberando orgasmos y gritos entre ambas llenas de lascivia, perversión y total erotismo que con el paso de los minutos estando al límite terminaron corriéndose ambas al mismo tiempo bañándose de jugos vaginales, sudando, jadeando terminaron exhaustas en la cama. La licántropo lentamente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se acercó hacia ella para acurrucarse en su pecho haciendo círculos con sus dedos sobre su vientre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, pero lo que sucedió después la dejaría sorprendida._

 _La hibrido se posicionaría encima de ella, tomando sus caderas para finalmente morder su cuello, sin lastimarla como una muestra de agradecimiento olvidándose por completo del hecho de que una mordida de un licántropo hacia otro en celo podría hacer que los genes de uno se traspasaran al otro, el receptor en ese estado "fértil" tenía altas probabilidades de quedar en cinta. En este caso Maki era "el macho" por secretar feromonas más masculinas que femeninas facilitando que esto sucediera sin ningún problema meses después._

 _Tu no me pareces un monstruo Kotori… aquí el único monstruo soy yo… —_

 _Fueron las últimas palabras que ella le daría a la peligris porque al día siguiente ella volvería con su manada, el que estuviera ahí era obra de la casualidad ya que estaba buscando alguna pista o algo que pudiera llevarla a saber que sucedió con sus padres porque era huérfana desde pequeña, pasando un largo tiempo hasta ahora para que se volvieran a reencontrar._

 _Fin del Flash back_

Maki… ella es la menos culpable de todo esto… ese bebe podría ser algo bueno en nuestras vidas… piénsalo… eso podría unir a nuestra familia, Nico, tu y yo — Eli apareció súbitamente frente a su hermana menor dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella que estaba aún mirando al suelo.

Ese bebe no puede… nacer… Eli… Kotori debe estar lejos de mi… simplemente no puedo… — Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta que le hacia el difícil hablar.

No puedes que Maki…. — Se sentaría a su lado mirándole a los ojos mientras la menor volteaba la mirada afligida hacia ella.

No puedo protegerlos a ambos… suficientes problemas tenemos lidiando con la homicida de nuestra madre persiguiéndonos a sol y a sombra… no puedo hacer que ella cargue con eso… ella no lo merece — Por más descabellado que pareciera Maki estaba mostrando un poco de humildad asombrando a la rubia de ojos celestes.

Entiendo tu preocupación hermana… pero recuerda que estamos juntas en esto…. lo prometimos ¿no? Siempre y para siempre —

Detrás de un poste estaba la madre del bebe de Maki escuchándolo todo perfectamente, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago, una tristeza como la su amada sentía porque en el fondo la entendía a la perfección, pero ¿cómo apoyarla?, ¿cómo ayudarla a que dejara de sentirse tan culpable de todo?, ella que podría hacer para que pudiera creer en esos sentimientos que desde esa noche hace meses atrás aparecieron sin ella haberlo previsto o querido sencillamente. Inevitablemente se soltó a llorar cayendo sentada en el suelo apoyando las manos sobre su rostro cubriendo y ocultando las lágrimas de impotencia que caían a cantaros de esos ojos color miel. El llanto era tan melancólico que los sollozos fueron escuchados por las otras 2 que se miraron mutuamente un poco confundidas, pero entendieron quién era la que estaba espiándolas en ese momento, la pelirroja soltó un suspiro resignado y la rubia se acercó a la causante de aquel llanto inclinándose hacia ella poniéndose en cunclillas para tomar sus manos viendo esos hermosos ojos claros estaban bañados en agua cristalina llenos de dolor ayudándole a levantarse.

¿Qué escuchaste Kotori? — Fueron las frías palabras de Maki las que se clavaban como cuchillos en ese frágil corazón suyo que ya no lo soporto lanzándose a sus brazos llorando sobre su pecho — Esp... —

¡Maki por favor perdóname! ¡No quiero que creas que seré una carga! ¡Yo de verdad quiero estar contigo, proteger a mi bebe, a nuestro hijo! ¡No me importa incluso alejarme de manada! ¡Es más… al demonio mi manada! — Se reía, pero lloraba, no sabían las vampiras si era de alegría o profunda desesperación.

Kotori…. Yo…. — Maki estaba entre la espada y la pared, no podía tener a Kotori a su lado a sabiendas que la nueva "reina" del lugar tenía un nuevo régimen que buscaba según su propia perspectiva mantener el equilibrio como el orden entre las 4 razas que había en todo el territorio de Nueva Orleans, todas en respectivos lugares, separadas para evitar el caos, pero si la alejaba podría perder a ese bebe que no tenía nada que ver con sus problemas.

Maki… Solo mírala… no creo que este mintiendo, es su voluntad quedarse a tu lado, porque tal vez si te amé como dice…. — Estando a un lado de ambas Eli, trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su testaruda hermana.

A Nico no le gustara la idea… ella no tolera a los licántropos… lo sabes Eli— Abrazaba a Kotori la pelirroja tratando de calmar su llanto.

Ya veremos cómo lidiar con la pequeña diva… por el momento debemos irnos de aquí… los secuaces de Tsubasa podrían estar merodeando la zona—

Tomando el brazo a Kotori, Maki estaba de acuerdo con la idea de irse a casa ya que era el único lugar donde podrían estar tranquilas ella y él bebe, donde podría protegerla de todo aquel quisiera ponerle una mano encima. Cuando estaban dispuestas a irse el oído agudo de Maki escucho un grito femenino algo cerca de ahí pidiendo auxilio, a una multitud enardecida escuchando frases: _"Maten a la bruja"_ , _"Ha roto las reglas de Tsubasa debe ser castigada"_. Decidiendo entregársela en brazos a eli, ya que aparentemente se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar, era lo mejor, que estuviera estaba y descansando, mientras tanto ella tendría una pequeña reunión con su "aprendiz" alejándose unos pasos de ahí para desaparecer del lugar a una gran velocidad tomándole tan solo segundos llegar al barrio francés siendo este el lugar más transitado por los turistas que llegan a la ciudad, pero de noche era el centro nocturno de los vampiros de la ciudad. Lo primero que vio fue una multitud de vampiros enardecida haciendo un circulo a media calle caminando hacia ellos empujando a quienes estorbaban en su camino solamente para encontrarse con algo de lo cual había escuchado rumores.

En medio de ese círculo estaban 2 chicas, una peli violeta de ojos color azules claros y otra peli marrón de ojos color violeta sosteniendo de cada brazo a una chica que vestía como gitana de cabello corto con un velo en su cabeza siendo apenas visibles unos mechones naranjas, sus ojos color verde limón aterrada forcejeando inútilmente para liberarse mientras ella, Tsubasa estaba delante de ella sosteniendo una especie de puñal jugándolo en sus manos sonriendo con arrogancia.

Vaya… Vaya… pequeña Rin… te hemos agarrado infraganti practicando magia en un lugar prohibido… que no fui clara con tu aquelarre Lilly White que no podrían realizar sus hechizos en territorio vampiro.

 _[Espera dijo Lilly White… será amiga de Nozomi…]_

Yo… ya me iba a mi hogar con mis hermanas… un turista quería le leyera la mano… yo me negué, pero el insistió… yo no quería… de verdad… — Imploraba misericordia la pobre bruja la cual venia aterrada aquel puñal afilado que sostenía la castaña de ojos esmeraldas.

Pero aun así lo hiciste pequeña…. pero bueno como soy alguien democrática… dejemos que el pueblo decida…. así que pueblo de Nueva Orleans ¿Qué merece esta criminal?, ¿La dejo ir o le doy su castigo? — Como toda una oradora caminaba alrededor de los suyos mientras el bullicio se hacía más y más grande.

¡Asesínala! — El veredicto fue claro del jurado así que las secuaces de ella le levantaron el cuello y de un solo tajo veloz le degolló el cuello a esa chica cayendo su cuerpo al suelo sin vida mientras otros lo arrastraban lejos de ahí.

 _[Esa maldita…]_

Un grito alarmo a multitud saliendo la pelirroja furiosa por lo que había presenciado en su ciudad, un asesinato por un crimen que era menor, pudo haber sido azotada o dado una advertencia, pero asesinarla de la manera más vil era algo despreciable incluso para ella, que era la homicida más peligrosa de la raza vampírica y licántropa acercándose a las 2 chicas que no alcanzaron a reaccionar del todo, la peli violeta lanzaba un puñetazo que Maki esquivo haciéndose hacia abajo para tomarle desde atrás el cuello para girarlo con brusquedad rompiéndoselo levantando su cuerpo en los aires para verlo girar dejándola completamente inconsciente, la peli marrón se le lanzaría encima pero tan solo tomándola de los cabellos la derribo pasándola por encima de ella para azotarla contra el suelo quedando encima de ella con una rodilla sobre su vientre, tomándole del cuello con sus ojos con un color rojizo brillante y con deseos de sangre, abriendo la boca mostraría sus colmillos afilados para darle una mordida a la yugular que sería letal para un vampiro común, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor y gritar al quitar la mandíbula ensangrentada se levantó manteniendo esa misma expresión demente, psicótica sedienta de sangre gritando a los 4 vientos.

¡¿Alguien quiere ser el siguiente?! ¡Vamos tengo toda la noche para hacerlo! — La actitud retadora de Maki hizo que titubearan los vampiros, sus miradas eran de incredulidad, miedo y duda, quizás sabían perfectamente quien era ella, entendiendo que no serían capaces de vencerla terminando la situación en un baño de sangre. — ¡Cobardes! ¡Y se hacen llamar vampiros! —

¿Maki? ¿Maki Nishikino? — La incrédula voz de Tsubasa no salía de su asombro, porque solamente había una chica capaz de usar tal agilidad y violencia contra sus enemigos, impecable y calculadora.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero les parezca de su agrado, ¿Qué les parece el MakiKoto? será que Kotori pueda al final ablandar el corazón de la asesina imparable Maki… o la princesa escarlata terminara derramando ríos de sangre como lo ha hecho durante siglos… Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	3. Chapter 3

_The vampire family: BiBi_

El silencio era lo único que era capaz de sentirse en el ambiente ya que la pelirroja había abatido con una velocidad y una fuerza aterradora a las subordinadas de la castaña quien observaba incrédula lo que sucedió en un 2 por 3, no pudo salir del shock hasta segundos después de haber escuchado los gritos retadores de su maestra quien tenía su mirada violeta fija en la de sus demás subordinados que estaban estáticos delante de ella mientras sacaban los colmillos afilados como si quisieran atacarla mientras caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente como siempre lo había sido, como la conoció de un principio esperando que algún valiente cometiera el acto suicida de hacerle frente pero nadie tuvo el valor o las agallas de hacerlo. Lentamente se relajó la pelirroja quien hizo que sus ojos y su expresión fueran más fríos mirando a su aprendiz de manera fija e intimidante señalando el rastro de sangre que habían dejado de la bruja que de una manera algo injusta asesino a sangre fría.

Poco a poco camino hacia Tsubasa, hasta que la tuvo enfrente de ella y de una manera muy violenta le tomo del cuello apretándolo con solo una mano ejerciendo una fuerza abrumadora sofocando a la otra que era levantada unos centímetros del suelo escuchándose la voz de la hibrido molesta en demasía.

Tsubasa…. me voy 100 años de Nueva Orleans y has hecho de mi hogar una casa de torturas — Estaba a punto de romperle el cuello mientras la veía sofocarse y gimotear con dolor.

Maki…. se fueron por un buen tiempo… yo me encargue de que la ciudad prosperara… ¿Acaso no lo ves? hay más turismo… y no hay casería de vampiros aquí… es un lugar pacifico — Trataba de darle explicaciones a su superior, pero quizás no haya sido una buena idea después de todo.

Porque con tan solo un simple movimiento la aventó contra una reja de metal haciendo que cayera al suelo boca abajo y instantáneamente apareció a su lado para ponerla la punta de su bota encima de su garganta atravesándola para que pudiera sentir todo el dolor que sintió aquella bruja cuando le degolló el cuello sin pudor ni remordimiento haciendo presión al mover su tacón de manera circular haciendo que el cuello de Tsubasa brotara sangre a cuenta gotas quien suplicaba que se detuviera pero se negaría a cumplir esa petición quitando su bota la tomo del cuello de su chaqueta café para levantarla para mirarle fijamente con esa demencia que muchos le han conocido mientras la azotaba contra misma reja de metal para volver a hablar de manera fría y demandante.

Acaso has olvidado lo que te enseñe… no ataques a tu enemigo si no es necesario… si las brujas te hicieron algo… puedes castigarlas… pero si solamente le leyó la mano a una persona inocente ¿Por qué matarla? — La azotaba nuevamente contra la reja para que respondiera.

¡Porque la brujas… son peligrosas… saben de la profecía de ese bebe que tu engendraste con esa licántropo! Si las mantenemos a raya no nos atacaran… — Su ropa ya estaba ensangrentada y miraba con dificultad a quien fue su maestra alguna vez.

Lentamente la pelirroja la soltó para caminar hacia atrás mientras se tomaba los cabellos con ambas manos para no terminar de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, ella era una sádica y malnacida en potencia, pero jamás atacaba sin razón a alguien, si ese alguien no le representaba un obstáculo en su camino le dejaba seguir con su miserable existencia y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que la ciudad había cambiado, que las reglas eran distintas y que ahora la que ahí mandaba era Tsubasa, no ella cosa que ni en lo más mínimo le agrado por lo que comenzó a alejarse lentamente del lugar caminando a paso rápido mientras los demás vampiros solamente se le quedaban mirando. "La reina del lugar" se acercó a sus compatriotas caídas verificando que una solamente estaba inconsciente solamente, pero al ver a la otra pudo ver que la mordida de esa hibrido ya le estaba causando estragos ya que la marca se estaba comenzando a infectar y se propagaba por su piel, siendo solamente cuestión de tiempo para que el veneno de la hibrido terminara por matarla, por desgracia solamente su sangre era el único antídoto existencia a su mordida. Siendo este un predicamento porque después de lo sucedido ¿Cómo pedirle que le diera un poco de su sangre para salvarla? quizás primero le corte el cuello antes de hacerlo.

 **Maple Leaf Bar**

Después del altercado quería tomar un trago, por lo que le pidió un trago del whisky más caro que tuviera a la bar tender, mientras meditaba aun en sus pensamientos en lo que había escuchado, no le molestaba el hecho de que la ciudad prospere incluso que brujas, humanos o vampiros "convivan" pero lo que si le llegaba a molestar era en la forma tan dictatorial en la cual gobernaba Tsubasa, era verdad que en sus tiempos era igual o peor, con la única diferencia de que se castigaba a quienes cometían una falta realmente grave que pudiera afectar la tranquilidad de Nueva Orleans, no por tonterías tan triviales que para ella eran más que simples niñerías. Cuando tuvo la copa de whisky se la bebió de un solo trago sin dudarlo o siquiera molestarle el que raspara su garganta ligeramente, ya que para una solo noche había tenido suficiente estrés, pero al parecer no podía estar tranquila aun porque entraron al bar unos vampiros que seguramente estarían buscando venganza de lo que sucedió en las calles. Poco a poco comenzaron a rodearle a sus costados y por detrás, la bar tender mostro una mirada llena de miedo ya que se veían intimidantes y algo fortachos los lacayos de Tsubasa que se tronaban los dedos y cuello.

¿Tienes seguro contra percances en inmobiliaria? — Con su copa vacía de cristal en la mano la giraba lentamente mirando a la chica frente a ella quien estaba nerviosa que a duras penas podía responder.

Si…. ¿Por qué? — Mientras se hacía lo más atrás posible previendo que comenzara una pelea en ese local, las demás personas solamente miraban calladas.

Con eso me basta…. — Sonrió de medio labio de manera cínica.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encarar a al menos 5 bravucones que estaban rodeándola dispuestos a darle la golpiza de su vida pero en realidad quienes la recibirían serian ellos porque no se contendría ahora así para hacerlos pedazos, por lo cual usando su copa se la impacto en una en la cabeza rompiéndole los cristales para dejarlo aturdido a otro simplemente lo pateo en el abdomen aventándolo contra una mesa rompiéndola en el trayecto, dos le tomaron los hombros para que el que quedaba le golpeara el rostro pero no paso lo que querían porque con un cabezo le rompió la nariz al que tenía enfrente haciéndolo sangrar. Moviendo sus brazos empujo a los que la estaban agarrando, tomando una silla de madera la estrello contra el suelo para hacerla pedazos para tomar un trozo de esta clavándoselo en el centro de su estómago haciendo que sintiera un profundo dolor dejándolo en el suelo con ese trozo de madera atravesándole de lado a lado. Con rapidez salto hacia adelante para caer sobre el que estaba sobre la mesa para tomarle por la cabeza con ambas manos impactándosela contra el suelo una y otra vez hasta que lo dejo fuera de combate.

A los últimos que quedaban viendo como había derribado a 2 de sus compañeros y yendo hacia el ataque le lanzaban puñetazos que bloqueo con sus brazos mientras le rompía los ajenos haciendo que gritaran de dolor dejándolos tirados en el suelo retorciéndose en plena agonía mientras se acercaba a uno poniéndose de cunclillas para atravesar su pecho con su mano tomando su corazón, pero sin extirpárselo, lo haría si no daba la respuesta a lo que preguntaría.

¿Los envió Tsubasa acaso? — Ejerciendo más fuerza con su mano para que pensara muy bien lo que fuera a responder el pobre vampiro moribundo.

No…. nosotros venimos para vengarnos de lo que les hiciste a Anju y Erena…. ¡maldito monstruo! — Respondió con brusquedad casi escupiéndole en la cara un poco de sangre.

Que lastima… no pudieron hacerlo… — De golpe jalo su pecho para tener en su mano ensangrentada un corazón que estaba ligeramente palpitando hasta que quedo completamente quieto como solo un trozo de carne. — Si son listos… ustedes 4 se retirarán… si no quieren que los mate… de peores maneras que como hice con este… —

Sin pensárselo 2 veces, los 4 que quedaron con dificultad y casi a rastras se fueron del lugar, dejando nuevamente a la pelirroja tranquila acercándose a la barra del bar para pedir otra copa de whisky como si nada hubiera pasado, pero la chica estaba aterrada, temblando de miedo que estuvo a punto de correr y pedir auxilio pero lentamente le tomo de brazo para voltearla hacia ella teniéndola cara a cara usando su poder de hipnosis cognitiva para que se quedara ahí, que no gritara, ni mucho menos hiciera un escándalo de lo que sucedió solamente diciéndole unas simples palabras _"Te quedaras aquí, me servirás otro trago de whisky y no vas a llamar a la policía ni a nadie, si preguntan qué paso dirás que hubo una pelea entre borrachos nada mas ¿has entendido?"_ recibiendo un asentimiento de la inocente chica como si estuviera en trance le serviría otra copa de whisky mientras nuevamente se abría la puerta, sin tomarse la molestia de siquiera ver quien era hablo de manera seca, queriendo intimidar a quien quisiera molestarle nuevamente.

Si vienes a fastidiar…. sería lo más sensato que te vayas… si es que valoras vivir…. — Tomando su copa de whisky esta al menos la disfrutaría dando un sorbo pequeño, moviendo los hielos en el interior de esta.

Aww Maki yo también te quiero…. — Era una voz que sonaba infantil, pero era completamente fastidiosa ya que sonaba sarcástica.

Nico… no es el mejor momento para que quieras fastidiarme… ¿ok? — Apretaba la copa en su mano a punto de romperla, pero se contuvo.

En efecto era la otra hermana mayor de Maki, pero ella era un caso muy distinto a lo que se refiere a una hermana mayor, porque era caprichosa, arrogante y con un ego que siempre lo trae por las nubes, la pelinegra lentamente se acercó a la barra estando a un lado de su hermana vistiendo un ropa muy vistosa que a pesar de ser menor en estatura lucia bella, consistía en un gris negro muy femenino una blusa de cuello ancho de mangas cortas pegada, falda con tirantes, una bufanda negra de tela transparente y finalmente unos tacones altos rojos abiertos que le hacían ver ligeramente más alta, se le notaba muy alegre ya que en su brazo derecho tenía una bolsa de mano colgando que tenía cosas en su interior, que posiblemente pudo haber comprado o simplemente robado usando su hipnosis para obtener las cosas.

Nico era tan caprichosa que conseguía todo de cualquier forma posible, un no por respuesta jamás lo aceptaba.

Oh… Maki… tranquila… se te va a arrugar la piel y te verás tan vieja como lo eres… — Seguidas de esas palabras una risa burlona vino de la pelinegra.

¿Quieres que te ponga a dormir en un ataúd clavándole una estaca de plata maldecida en el corazón? — Siguió bebiendo su copa restándole importancia a sus palabras.

¡Hm! ¡No eres divertida Maki! — Hizo un puchero completamente infantil cruzándose de brazos mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

La que debería tranquilizarse eres tu… te vas a arrugar… no creo que sea bueno para tu cutis de diva… ¿O sí? —

Eso que hizo enfadar a la pelinegra que solamente chasqueaba los dientes tratando de mantener la cordura y al ver a las personas que estaban viéndolas sin moverse, que no estaban hipnotizadas aun comenzó a sentirse hambrienta la pelinegra que se acercó a cada una de ellas usando su hipnosis para tenerlas quietas, ya que las tenía completa dominadas se daría un festín mientras les mordía el cuello, como las muñecas alimentándose de ellas sin que emitieran algún quejido de dolor o gritaran solamente se dejaban morder por la pelinegra a quien le brillaban los ojos en tono carmesí mientras bebida cada gota de las venas de sus víctimas hasta que al final se sintió satisfecha dejándolas moribundas sin poca sangre desangrándose en sus lugares. Como si todo estuviera tan normal como siempre volvió al lado de su hermana menor para sonreír como una niña inocente y tierna sin siquiera haberse limpiado el rastro de sangre que estaba en la comisura de sus labios, la pelirroja lentamente con una mano le limpio el rastro de sangre para quedar completamente limpia haciendo a la menor en estatura ruborizarse completamente por ese gesto tan amable y sumamente inusual en ella ya que la mayoría del tiempo eran peleas por cualquier cosa tan trivial o cosas que fueran de importancia, su hermandad era apache por así decirlo.

Nuevamente las puertas se abrieron sonando unos tacones acercarse hacia ella, siendo la más grande de las 3 quien se recargaba de espaldas a la barra mientras observaba la escena que había dejado Nico de personas desangrándose casi inconscientes por la falta de sangre en sus torrentes sanguíneos. Su expresión en su rostro era completamente desaprobatoria porque por más que pidiera que se controlaran, que no dejaran ningún rastro que pudieran usar para localizarlas cualquier enemigo suyo o su cazadora madre tal parecía que hacían todo lo contrario y a propósito.

Me pregunto cuándo será el día en que me hagan caso… — Suspiraba hondo la rubia de ojos celestes cruzándose de brazos mirándole fijamente.

La que se alimentó de esas personas fue Nico… yo únicamente hipnotice a esta chica para que no llamara a la policía después del "pequeño" altercado que hubo — Indiferente era su actitud ante lo que su hermana mayor decía.

Déjame adivinar… Maki… te peleaste con algún vampiro de por aquí… — Tan asertiva como lo ha sido durante más de 500 años de inmortalidad era Eli.

Hmm con 5… solamente a uno le saque el corazón a los demás los deje moribundos… — Señalando un cuerpo muerto a unos metros de ellas.

Me imagino… que tuvo que ver con lo que paso con esa bruja… supongo… — Mirando a Maki esta mantenía su mirada en la copa.

Pero no hubo respuesta, eso fue suficiente para pensar que por eso había sido, la situación quizás era más complicada de lo que había pensado y ya que estaban las 3 en la ciudad se pondría peor porque posiblemente solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que supieran que él bebe y la madre que amenazaban la existencia de vampiros, brujas y licántropos, harían hasta lo imposible para asesinarlos… al menos esa era la postura de los vampiros, las brujas posiblemente con tal de acabar con los vampiros matarían al bebe y a la madre para que toda la línea directa que existiera con ellos se anulara, siendo más sencillo poderlos erradicar y los licántropos con tal de proteger a la madre acabarían con las brujas y los vampiros, siendo eso una masacre segura, una que al menos Eli buscaba evitar porque siendo la mayor era la más pacífica y la más centrada de las 3, pero eso no implicaba en ningún sentido que fuera tan sanguinaria como Nico o Maki, al fin de cuentas eran la hija de la cazadora de vampiros Nishikino, con el tiempo aprendieron a defenderse por sí solas de todo y todos.

Por cierto, Maki… esta en casa descansando… — Decía tranquilamente la rubia mientras la pelinegra le observaba con curiosidad.

¿Quién? ¿Nico quiere saber de qué hablan ustedes 2? — Se arrepentiría de quererlo saber.

Nico… Kotori, es la licántropo que espera un hijo de Maki… — Fue cuidadosa en sus palabras porque era seguro que una bomba de tiempo explotara en ese momento.

¡Qué demonios!, ¡Esa perra sarnosa! ¡Maki debe ser una broma! ¡¿Verdad?! — Pero la pelirroja no respondió como si no lo negara solamente miraba hacia Eli con seriedad. — ¡De todas las mujeres en el mundo ¿Por qué tenía que ser Kotori?! —

 **Pantanos cerca de Nueva Orleans, hogar del Aquelarre Lilly White**

La bruja peli morada estaba llegando a casa después de un día completamente ajetreado, siendo media noche solamente quería descansar en casa junto a sus hermanas Rin y Umi, tristemente no sería así porque al llegar a una pequeña choza en medio de una zona llena de árboles, mucha niebla y maleza entre aguas negras de los pantanos al abrirla se encontró con una sorpresa ciertamente desconcertante y esa era una chica peli azul en un rincón con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, su rostro entre ellas sollozando con mucha tristeza en su semblante, muchas de sus cosas estaban tiradas por todos lados como si alguien las hubiera desordenado. Lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento fue el ver que su hermana estuviera llorando sola en medio de las sombras con su vestido todo sucio y lo peor era que tenía gotas de sangre ya que se había lastimado en sus muñecas de manera intencional.

¡Umi! Pero que paso hermana ¡Estas bien! ¡¿Dónde está Rin?! ¡¿Rin, hermana estas aquí?! — se arrodillo al acercarse a ella para mirar sus muñecas sangrando las cuales curaría con un poco de alcohol y vendas que traía entre sus cosas, pero el llanto de la peli azul no cesaba ni siquiera la veía seguía cabizbaja.

Ella…. Ella… Ella… — entre sollozos y lágrimas trataba de decir algo Umi, pero su dolor era inmenso como para terminar de hablar.

Umi… no me asustes… ¿Dónde está Rin? — Pero ya lo estaba de tan solo ver el estado de su hermana menor.

Tsubasa…. ella la mato…. le corto el cuello… — Al terminar de decir eso se soltó en un amargo llanto abrazando a su hermana que estaba en shock sus ojos esmeraldas se abrían enorme mientras se cristalizaban contagiándose del dolor de la menor.

No…. eso no puede ser verdad… Rin…. no… puede estar muerta…. — Su mente se quedó en blanco, comenzando a llorar y a gritar amargamente por la desgracia que había ocurrido en su familia.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, estuve concentrado en otros fics que apenas pude actualizar este, espero esté capitulo les guste porque los siguientes estarán cargados con mucho mas drama, les comento que mañana les traeré una nueva historia titulada Outcast las protagonistas principales serán Nozomi y Nico, el papel secundario lo tendrá Maki, habría NozoNico y NicoMaki, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The vampire family: BiBi_

 **Pantano Manchac**

En el amanecer de un nuevo día, en esa ciudad de mucho misterio en las orillas del gran pantano de cocodrilos Manchac las 2 jóvenes brujas del Aquelarre Lilly White, la peli morada de ojos esmeraldas y peli azul de ojos color ámbar ambas vestidas con un habito negro que cubría sus cabezas dejando ver a los costados sus mechones de cabellos azules y morados vistiendo 2 vestidos del mismo color de su cabello estaban a la entrada de una profunda cueva que era la morada de una bruja que alguna vez perteneció a su comunidad pero había un problema con ella, era demasiado ambiciosa, incluso tuvo la osadía de revelarse ante los ancestros, porque al adquirir grandes conocimientos que dicho sea de paso eran de escritos antiguos de los susodichos su poder creció tanto que no pudo controlarlos volviéndose una amenaza para la comunidad de brujas en general, cualquier Aquelarre estaba en peligro si ella no era controlada por lo que por orden del antiguo señor de las brujas el padre de Nozomi Toujo, Viktor Toujo, confinándola a una cueva lejos de todo signo de civilización poniendo un sello de restricción mágico el cual impedía que cualquier tipo de energía mágica fuera detectada por ella como también bloqueando su poder sin control alguno. Prácticamente había convertido esa cueva en su prisión personal.

El nombre de esa bruja es Tsushima Yoshiko, una chica de cabellos azul oscuro con un chongo en el lado derecho de este, su piel era muy clara como la luz de la luna, su mirada color violeta demasiado intimidante y fría que podría petrificar a cualquiera de solo verla. La última vez que se le vio entre su gente portaba un vestido negro muy elegante, con guantes largos hasta arriba de los codos, botas negras hasta los muslos todo ese kit tenía un toque muy gótico como a ella le gustaba.

— Nozomi…. estas segura… de esto… han pasado años… desde que fue confinada por tu padre… en este lugar… de tan solo ver al interior tengo miedo — La peli azul evitaba todo contacto visual con la entrada de la cueva porque sentía que al estar más cerca algo parecía llamarle desde el interior.

— Umi… no tenemos alternativa… Tsubasa y los suyos son demasiados…. no podemos recurrir a la familia original BiBi, ellas tienen sus propias preocupaciones, si estoy consciente del riesgo, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? — Negar que ella también tenía cierto miedo de verla a los ojos nuevamente le causaba terror porque sabía del profundo resentimiento que le guardaría después de mucho tiempo.

— Pero Nozomi, aun así… ella podrá matarnos, ambas sabemos que tiene un poder que ni tu ni yo podríamos combatir — Buscaba su hermana convencerla de que esa idea era un acto totalmente suicida.

— Lo sé, así que déjame a mi hablar, de ambas soy la única que es buena dialogando — Lentamente se acercó a la entrada tocando con su mano lo que parecía ser una barrera invisible haciendo un pequeño hechizo recitando unas palabras en lenguaje extraño hizo un agujero el cual traspaso para adentrarse a la cueva.

Umi por ningún motivo tenía ganas de entrar, pero quedarse sola en medio del pantano igual sería peligroso ya que licántropos también merodeaban dicha zona y a regañadientes entro corriendo a la cueva acercándose a su hermana que cerro el pequeño agujero que hizo en la barrera mágica con solo girar su mano, lentamente comenzó a adentrarse por un estrecho camino que descendía hacia las profundidades de quizás la entrada del mismo infierno. Usando su magia tomando un pequeño trozo de madera lo encendió para iluminar el camino, que cada vez se volvía más pesado por el ambiente lúgubre y algo hostil que las estaba recibiendo. El crujir de huesos las asusto sobresaltándose, más seria su miedo al ver que se trataban de huesos ¿humanos? era imposible que recibiera visitas o menos… que personas mortales pudieran pasar, que el sello solamente sirviera para brujas y otros seres sobrenaturales, tan solo de pensarlo les causaba escalofríos en cada fibra de su cuerpo por lo que siguieron su camino hacia lo más alejado de la cueva encontrándose con una salida, al otro lado estaba iluminado con velas y se escuchaba una voz "angelical" tarareando una canción.

Sus corazones no podían estar más acelerados ya que con cada paso el agudo canto era más sonoro que llegaba a ser tétrico, pero armándose de valor dieron los últimos pasos que necesitaban para pasar por ese umbral para encontrarse con algo que en su vida podrían imaginar: Una habitación en la cual había muchos huesos, cráneos regados por doquier, ratas corriendo por el suelo, arañas caminando por las paredes y techo, incluso cucarachas corriendo por sus pies. Las velas a cada rincón solo hacían que el entorno diera más miedo de lo habitual encontrándose con una mesa a un lado con una biblioteca de libros roídos y llenos de polvo, muñecas de vudú clavadas en las paredes, brebajes y amuletos místicos en otra mesa al otro lado de la habitación, lo más aterrador fue encontrar con su mirada una especie de pentagrama en el techo con un cuerpo en completo estado de putrefacción lavado en 4 picos del pentagrama como si hubiera sido parte de algún especie de ritual de la bruja apodada "Yohane".

— Vaya… ustedes 2 tienen agallas de venir solas… después de lo que tu padre me hizo Nozomi… dime ¿Qué es lo que te trae a mi pequeña morada? o debería decir… prisión…. — La voz de la dueña del lugar se dirigió hacia ellas con cierto tono de sarcasmo e ironía.

— Yohane, si no fuera porque realmente la situación con las brujas está muy mal, no recurriría a ti — Respondió la mayor de Lilly White no queriendo mostrar miedo o intimidación ante esa sala de tortura.

— Oh, primero me desprecian… y ahora me necesitan… que ironía... no crees querida… — Una carcajada retumbo en la habitación poniendo los nervios de punta a ambas.

— Yohane… no vinimos... a ¡Argh! — No pudo terminar su oración porque de golpe y tan abruptamente su cabeza comenzó a sentirse taladrada que caería de rodillas tomándose los costados de esta.

Poco a poco unos pasos se escucharon acercarse hacia ellas, desde atrás se podía ver a esa chica con su brazo levantado con sus dedos curvados como si estuviera tratando de apretar algo, Umi iba a ayudarla, pero al verla acercarse no pudo reaccionar por al fijarse en esos orbes violetas sintió como su cuello estaba siendo estrangulado y una fuerza sumamente violenta la embistió contra la pared ahorcándola al grado de ser asfixiante el agarre. La fuerza de Yohane era terroríficamente mayor a la suya que sin siquiera tocarlas ya las tenía completamente dominadas, posicionando frente a la peli morada que sentía que de un momento a otro la cabeza le estallaría hizo un movimiento sutil con su mano en el aire provocando que el dolor se volviera diabólicamente intenso que de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sangre, de su nariz igual brotaban gotas de sangre, la tortura fue tan brutal que los ojos esmeraldas de la peli morada ya no tenían el color esmeralda hermoso que siempre le caracterizaban, ahora parecían tomar un matiz carmesí gracias a que la sangre se le estaba acumulando haciéndose coágulos de tan solo hacer otro movimiento más era posible que le estallara los ojos sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

— Her… ma… na… — La menor intento ayudarla usando un poco de su magia para paralizar su cuerpo y detenerla, pero era completamente inútil, la otra contrataco como toda una bestia furiosa.

— Querida Umi… Debes aprender una cosa… Si vas a enfrentarme deberás hacerlo mejor… — Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento lanzaría un hechizo telequinetico que le rompería los brazos y piernas dejándola completa inutilizada ahora le daría el tiro de gracia comenzando a cerrar su otra mano formando un puño con el cual era seguro que le arrancaría el corazón.

— ¡Iagh! ¡Yohane! ¡No por favor! ¡No me mates! ¡Te lo suplico! — Gritaba su otra presa mientras veía como en su vestimenta el pecho comenzaba a teñirse de una mancha negra intensificándose los gritos de menor que imploraba misericordia a su verdugo.

— Yohane… por favor detente… venimos… a venimos a liberarte…. de tu encierro ¡Escúchanos! —

Eso basto para que la otra peli azul detuviera sus ataques mientras las soltaba dejando que Nozomi se quedara de rodillas y Umi cayera al suelo de golpe con sus brazos y piernas rotos respirando agitada tratando de recobrar el aliento tocándose el pecho y viendo que solamente tenía una pequeña mancha como si su sangre hubiera sido coagulada con un moretón en esa zona, Yohane solamente se acercó a la mayor de ellas y le tomo el mentón levantándole la mirada para encararla con una media sonrisa en sus ojos y después la soltaría dándose la vuelta para ir a una especie de chimenea que con solo mover un dedo encendió sentándose en un sillón para tranquilamente sentarse en este cruzando ambos brazos y piernas esperando lo que tuvieran que decirle, cierto interés surgió en ella cuando escucho de los labios de la peli morada que le ayudaría a salir de ahí pero le causaba cierta curiosidad saber ¿Por qué? siendo tan peligrosa ¿Por qué se tomaría la molestia de liberar a un demonio como ella? pensaba que debía ser algo realmente "importante" para que quisieran la ayuda de ella solo se limitaría a observa y a escuchar a sus ex – hermanas presentes a sus pies.

La peli morada lentamente se acercaría a su hermana menor para verla, afortunadamente solamente solo tenía sus huesos rotos, la tráquea partida y un moretón en su pecho así que tomando sus hombros usaría su magia para curarla mientras su pobre hermana sentía mucho dolor al regenerar sus huesos y garganta, la magia de esa bruja era demasiado poderosa estaba segura de una cosa, tan solo uso la mínima parte de su máximo poder porque solo una vez la vio usarlo todo y honestamente jamás en su vida desearía ver la masacre que ella podría provocar solamente por un arrebato de ira, ver a su madre brutalmente asesinada por ella, tener su cadáver en brazos con el pecho completamente abierto bañada en sangre era una escena que la había traumatizado de por vida, nunca olvidaría la mirada violeta de Yohane encendida con un gesto hambriento de poder, de sangre, de muerte, no la odiaba por ello… ya habían pasado años de eso, pero le sería imposible olvidarlo.

Poco a poco levanto a su hermana para mirar a la oji violeta para expresar el motivo de su visita.

— Necesitamos tu ayuda… nuestra comunidad… en general corre mucho peligro… Tsubasa y los vampiros matan a los nuestros… sin piedad por "incumplir" sus reglas absurdas… mi pequeña hermana Rin fue degollada por leerle la mano a un turista… en el lugar equivocado — Un gesto de tristeza se asomó en sus ojos bajando la mirada.

— Y yo ¿Qué quieres que haga? al fin de cuentas… soy una exilada… tu propio padre lo hizo… — Tan solo mencionar a su padre lagrimas comenzaba a salir de sus ojos frunciendo el ceño.

— Esta muerto… — Fue lo único que dijo tragándose el dolor que eso le producía.

El silencio reino en el lugar haciéndolo totalmente incomodo, pesado y estresante, pero Yohane no se inmuto por sus palabras, ni sintió lastima, ni pena… al fin de cuentas por él es que estaba ahí por lo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo su perdida, solamente se limitó a observarlas a ambas y después de unos segundos la peli azul en brazos de Nozomi tomo la palabra.

— No tenemos a quien más recurrir… nadie de nuestro aquelarre o los demás desea levantarse en contra de los vampiros, logrando infundirles miedo y bueno… la familia original tiene sus propios problemas como para pedirle ayuda — Suspiro Umi con derrota en sus ojos.

— Así que… ¿Soy su única alternativa no? — No podía tener una sonrisa más aterradora esa chica al ver que prácticamente le estaba rogando de rodillas ayuda por lo que aceptaría, pero solamente con una condición — Bien… voy a ayudarles… pero tengo solamente una sola petición que hacer… es sencillo.

— ¿Cuál es? — Dijeron ambas al unísono.

— Si quieren que aplaque a esos chupasangres… voy a hacerlo a mi modo, sin críticas, sin limitaciones… si hay daños colaterales no será mi problema ¿Estamos claras? — Esa sonrisa cínica no les daba muy buena espina que digamos, pero realmente no quedaba otra opción.

— Está bien… — Dijo la mayor resignada a su petición, sabía que estaba arriesgando a toda la ciudad solo por un pequeño capricho de la otra, pero era un sacrificio… no un riesgo que debía cargar.

Después de eso, se retiraron dejando sola a Yohane en su morada solamente diciéndoles antes de irse que se encontraría con ellas en la noche en el cementerio Saint Louis de la ciudad que primero debía hacer algunas cosas, tanto Nozomi como Umi estaban deseando que no fuera a hacer una locura, pero conociéndola era como pedir agua al desierto.

 **Horas más tarde, Barrio Francés**

Corriendo las 10 a.m. el barrio francés de Nueva Orleans era un pintoresco lugar en el que por el día muchos turistas y personas caminaban tranquilamente admirando los coloridos edificios, disfrutaban de un buen desayuno en los restaurantes de esa parte de la ciudad, compraban suvenires en las tiendas, la chica peli azul de ojos violetas con su vestido gótico caminaba tranquilamente por la banqueta siendo el centro de atención de las personas que pasaban a su lado, podía escuchar los halagos que le daban como también algunos comentarios llenos de intriga y miedo, cosa que a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, su ego era tan grande como el de Nico Yazawa que podía lidiar con ello de manera tranquila. Con toda la calma del mundo se paró en una plaza a tomar un café con un pan francés que, aunque no era su favorito no podía negar que tenía un exquisito sabor el cual extrañaba degustar, alimentarse de carne humana y de la energía de sus víctimas no le daba un gusto como el pan así que se tomaría su tiempo en ese lugar cuando una persona se le acerco tranquilamente con cierta curiosidad.

— Disculpe…. ¿usted es una estrella de rock? — Era un pequeño niño de al menos unos 6 años de edad que se había escapado de su madre y llego de manera fortuita a donde estaba ella.

— Pequeño… ¿te asustaría si te digo que soy bruja? — Esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tocando la parte superior de la cabeza del menor.

— ¿Eres buena o mala? — Aparentemente no le tenía miedo, era curioso e interesante.

— Podría decirse que buena… jejeje— Sonó muy serena y amigable.

La madre llego asustada hacia donde estaba el niño cargándolo en brazos mientras se disculpaba por si le estaba molestado, pero no pudo evitar verla de manera extraña ya que su apariencia era muy sospechosa por lo que se fue rápidamente con el menor en brazos mientras este se despedía de ella, a lo que respondió con calidez, algo extraño en ella. Al final tuvo un desayuno tranquilo y se retiró del lugar pagando la cuenta caminando por la calle Bourbon tranquilamente, cuando doblo hacia otra calle noto como 3 tipos la estaban siguiendo por otras, pero aun así siguió caminando sin darle importancia a ello hasta que por arte de magia ya no estaban detrás de ella pero al adentrarse a un pequeño callejón estos 3 tipos salieron de la anda rodeándola mientras la miraban con recelo y algo de demencia, intentándola intimidar, descubriendo de quienes se trataban.

— Escuchamos por ahí… que eres bruja… ¿no es así? — uno de los tipos pregunto con severidad, pero sonriente.

— ¿Por qué debería responder eso? — No expreso ningún tipo de emoción ante ese cuestionamiento, n ose sentía amenazada, sentía pena por ellos.

— Las brujas no están permitidas por este lugar… Tsubasa lo ordeno… — Otro exclamo con un toque intimidante mostrando los 3 sus colmillos.

La joven solamente sonrió de medio labio lentamente mirándoles a los ojos con un toque retorcido y enfermo al ver como se acercaban a ella con solamente cerrar los ojos y levantar sus brazos hacia arriba hizo que levitaran en el aire sorprendidos al ver la fuerza que ella tenía no podían moverse y eso los dejaba en desventaja, recitando unas palabras que ella conocía hizo que poco a poco en el aire comenzaran a quemarse esos vampiros dejándolos caer de golpe mientras se revolcaban en el suelo de dolor hasta que el fugo paro pero sus heridas no se regeneraban, Yohane con total desprecio y ningún signo de piedad en su semblante se acercó a uno de ellos para tomarlo del cuello de su camisa para responder sus palabras.

— Pues veremos quién puede más… si ella o yo…. — impunemente y sin una pizca de remordimiento le atravesaría el cuello con su mano mientras la sangre brotaba de ese pobre vampiro concentrándose para empezar a pudrir su cuerpo matándolo de dentro hacia afuera mientras su carne se volvía solamente volvo desvaneciéndose con el viento.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! — Dijo uno de los restantes mientras su piel se caía producto de las quemaduras observando petrificado a esa bruja.

— Lo se querido…. — Con descaro lo arrastro con el de manera telequinesia hasta tenerlo a sus pies girando un solo dedo en su propio eje para hacer que su cabeza girara en 360 grados en su propio eje hasta que su cabeza se separara del cuello carcajeándose mientras con un hechizo de piromancia quemaba los restos.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Demonio! — el ultimo estaba muerto de miedo mientras se arrastraba lejos de ella rogando que alguien le salvara, pero no sucedería ya que Yohane le tomo del tobillo arrastrándolo a la más oscuro del callejón mientras los gritos de pánico y auxilio se perdían en la oscuridad de ese lugar.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia donde Yoshiko será entre héroe y villana según le convenga, porque ella no se casa con nadie ya quedo claro jajajaja, como podría ayudar a Umi y Nozomi, como podría matarlas de un golpe si así lo quiere n.n mañana habrá capítulo de las ninfas de los campos elíseos espérenlo, nos vemos**


End file.
